


【露中】红色游戏盒

by TonYOYO



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonYOYO/pseuds/TonYOYO
Summary: 轻轻晃动游戏盒吧，去游戏另一个世界线中的你吧。通关的人，能够实现一个愿望哦。G1.猎捕游戏G2.拆字游戏G3.出轨游戏
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), 露中
Kudos: 24





	1. G1.猎杀游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 棉花娃娃病症：病人会从身体内部长出棉花，逐渐填满骨头的缝隙，小腹和胸腔。想要活下去就要不断的剖开身体将棉花取出来。传言治疗它只有一个办法：食用恋人的心脏。

疾病向。猎奇慎入。  
  
\-   
伊万打算换个目标。  
“可他是最合适的人选。”  
这是他患病的第三个年头，按理说，得了这个病的人在第二个年头还没服下药引就必死无疑。  
“从某种程度上说，他不能算作是我的恋人。”  
在娜塔莉娅的抗议中，伊万摆了摆手。  
他是一个猎手，专门猎杀雇佣者索要的性命。这本是他擅长的东西，割开人的喉咙对他来说就像轻轻拉开外套拉锁一样简单。  
咖啡厅的窗户上结上了霜，透过玻璃只能看到他扭曲的脸，但伊万还是静静地坐在那里，目不转睛地透过霜雪，让自己的全部身心都附着在对面大楼中写字间里的人影。  
那是他原本的猎物。  
他的猎物正与别的男人攀谈。  
拽开领带，吞吐出烟圈，身子如同云朵般绵软了一瞬，便随着剧烈的颤动咳出带血的棉絮。  
男人用袖口擦了擦嘴，早就习惯这一切的他突然觉得有些不耐烦。掐灭烟蒂，拾起外套，甩下一张大面额的钞票，头也不回的闯入呼啸的大雪之中。  
他的猎物只能是他的。  
哪怕他不打算将它猎杀，也只能是他的。  
伊万布拉金斯基有生之年第一次冒出这种念头。  
  
-  
王耀是个设计师，但也只是个糊口的职业。  
他原本是个画家。  
他的同僚弗朗西斯曾语重心长的拉着他的手劝过他。  
“俗人都不懂艺术。”  
“这世界上没有一个不是俗人。”  
俗气的恋爱、俗气的工作、俗气的生活，总之，活着就是要将俗气的事物进行到底。  
王耀逐渐开始赞同这句话。  
唯一例外的，便是眼前的这个男人。  
伊万布拉金斯基。  
一个奇怪的男人，仿佛与这个俗气的世界格格不入。伊万喜欢他的画。  
“你要离开这？”  
“是，我来与你告别。”  
这天地间独一无二不落俗套的人，马上要消失在大雪天呼啸的风里了。  
“或者，你愿意同我走吗。”  
曾有许多人对他说过这句话。  
“瞧，多俗气的人啊，弗朗西斯，就像你一样。”自己的同僚总是会在他的调侃下捂着脸无奈的笑起来。  
但此刻，他将手放在了那个男人的手掌，冰凉的皮肤之上覆盖着厚茧，粗糙、宽大、骨节分明。  
他的手里攥着自己的动脉，和心脏一起毫无节制地将自己如发动机一般引爆。  
“这是个陷阱”有个声音如鬼魅般在他耳边低语。  
“但至少不是个俗气的陷阱。”王耀笑着回答。  
“布拉金斯基先生，我很乐意与你同行。”

-  
森林、山川、雪原。  
他从未想过伊万身前的大雪会通向这些地方。  
“你是个旅行家。”王耀靠在伊万肩上，得出了结论。  
“某种意义上讲，我确实来往于这世界的各个国家与城市。”伊万笑着回答。  
王耀手里拿着小本子与画笔，他们走过了许多地方，本子里也记下了不少山川河流，以及他的侧脸和背影。  
“为什么要画我呢？”从熟睡在自己肩头的人手中拾起本子，本子上方压着光滑反光的铁夹，伊万看到了自己的眼睛，和画中的自己一样，满是爱意与温柔。  
他是个猎人，却跌在了猎物的网里。  
“但至少，你还是我的猎物。”只属于我的猎物。  
如飘落的花楸树叶一般，他的吻轻柔落在猎物的额头和嘴角。  
夹着花蜜的味道。  
-  
王耀不是个身体强健的人。  
他总是生病。  
“这样的药引说不准还会让病情恶化。”伊万喜欢写日记，这习惯还被同是赏金猎人的阿尔弗雷德嘲笑过，但他并不在意，只是麻烦一点，多折断几次那个胖子的腿骨罢了。  
“他这几天身子很虚弱，我有些后悔带他来这么遥远的寒地。只是觉得，作为我的猎物，该带他来看看我的家乡。”  
他放下笔，从抽屉中抽出一把长刀，摸着锋利的刀刃嘴角浮动着温柔的笑。  
这样的利刃在划开皮肉的时候丝毫不会让人感受不到痛苦，这是对他的猎物，也是对他自己的仁慈。  
他熟练地剖开自己的肚子，没喷溅出一滴血，因为那里塞满了血红的棉花。  
他只能取出小腹和胸腔里的那部分，却对那些嵌在骨头缝里的棉絮毫无办法。  
“或许，我真的会变成一个棉花娃娃。”伊万在日记的最后写道。  
  
-  
王耀让伊万带他去看极光。  
伊万并不想去，他不知为何觉得有些莫名不安。  
“极为绚烂之物是致死量极微的剧毒。”笔尖与纸张摩擦，留下细碎的铅屑，他继续写道“此刻我突然想拥有漫长到足以拥抱温暖春天的生命，只需要踏过这场大雪，只需要去往南方。”  
他还是没拗过王耀，他知道，他注定拿他没办法。  
“耀，你的画就像是生命。”伊万的手按压在王耀的胸口，感受的却是两个人的心跳“就在这里，每一幅画都有脉搏。我看到，那上面，你刻了我的名字。”  
极光很美，就像这个不能成为他恋人的男人一样。  
“像极了霓虹灯。”王耀没由来冒出一句俗气的话。“人的欲望会在旖旎绚丽的色彩中放大，最终臣服于欲望。万尼亚，你就是剧毒。”  
他感到王耀的手轻微的颤抖发烫，最终整个人都柔软的陷进自己的胸膛，那是一团火焰。  
生命的火焰。  
  
-  
伊万治好了他的病。  
但他永远失去了他的猎物。  
他不再喝汤。  
因为这总让他想起莫名失踪的王耀，混入棉絮的肉汤。和样子像极了王耀，心脏处却空荡荡的娃娃。  
  
-  
娜塔莉娅再次收到哥哥的邮件，是在一个暴雪天。她收到了两只娃娃，一封信和两个泛黄的本子。  
她哭着坐上前往南方国度的飞机，将猎人的宝藏，送到温暖的春天去了。


	2. 拆字游戏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红色游戏盒系列之二
> 
> 苏露同体
> 
> 为抵抗圣诞刀子雨准备的大盾牌
> 
> 本篇小甜饼请放心食用
> 
> 非严谨国设文学不喜勿入
> 
> 配套漫画在LOFTER
> 
> >>>>

伊万向来不觉得自己是个主动的人，他甚至从未向谁吐露过心声。哦不，还是有例外的。王耀，临近他远东之地的那个南方国家的意识体，他曾经的小布尔什维克。

“那个暴君把他仅有的温柔都给了那个东方国家。”他曾无数次听到世人这样评判曾经的他与王耀之间的关系。

然而王耀可能是恨他的，因他曾用手掐住他的脖子，用枪指着他的喉咙，他折磨他、威胁他、逼迫他…他在立场与情感之间变得病态，丧失了理智，亲手将唯一在乎的人变得伤痕累累。直至将他逼向对手的怀抱。

可越是如此他就越是疯狂。

在头顶红色星星四分五裂的瞬间，他在朦胧的意识里，终于看到思念已久的人。那个瞬间，王耀脸上的表情终于不是冰冷或是疏离，而是伤心欲绝的悲痛，带着撕心裂肺的哭喊。

他很少看到他的小布尔什维克哭，他是个坚强的人，就像他的人民那样，坚韧又强大。

可他哭了，为自己哭了。那不是作为国家意识体该有的情感，因他们永远要以国家立场为先。

“也许我死了，你才能更好过一些。”伊万笑着望向满脸泪痕的王耀，轻轻闭上眼睛等待着一场长眠。他曾听王耀说，国家的消亡，总是呼得一下子就消失不见，哪怕是对于拥有短暂生命的人类来说，那也是眨眼间的事情。

他的王耀，可是活了五千多年的老怪物，应该早就习惯这种事情了吧。如果，如果王耀讲这些事情时的眼神看起来没有那么寂寞的话。

他还记得那时他笑着揽过他的肩膀，用自己宽阔的胸膛紧贴着他纤薄的后背，互相传递着彼此的体温，又与他轻轻耳语。

“小同志，我会一直陪着你，一起完成我们伟大的理想。”

他终归是个骗子，骗了自己的心上人。

长眠并没有如预料般到来，他只是做了个极为短暂的梦，梦中的王耀与他渐行渐远，直至彻底消失不见，无论他如何狂奔，也无法捉住他翩飞的衣阙。他的红色梦想就像他的红色长衫一样，永久地滑落出他的手掌，再也不归属于他。

因此当他醒来看着王耀有些惊讶的表情时，他佯装忘记了一切，换上从前永远不会露出的那种无害表情，用一种软糯的声音对他微笑。

“你好，我是新诞生的国家。俄.罗.斯。”

“你的名字是…？”

“…我不知道。”

“伊万”王耀微笑“你的名字是，伊万布拉金斯基。”

伊万不知道王耀此举的含义，也不知道他是否相信自己是一个崭新的意识体。但他知道，哪怕概率微乎其微，他也再一次拥有了能与他并肩的机会。

世界的格局已经大不同了。

他的小同志如今已经是个能够独当一面的人物，世界第二大经济体，多么斐然的功绩。他该感谢阿尔弗雷德，将他的小同志步步紧逼到自己身前，他们再一次手牵手、背靠背。

他抛弃了以往的性格，扮演着一个天然黑的粘人精，只有这样他才敢光明正大地牵住王耀的手，肆无忌惮地将他圈在自己的熊抱之中。

他们也会像从前那样喝酒，谈论着阿尔弗雷德做出的傻事，或是自家令人操心的姐妹，可每当喝到烂醉如泥，王耀都会抚摸着他的脸，深深凝视着他的眼睛。热烈的、满含情.欲的、猛烈思念的。而他总会在此刻沉默不语，轻轻用自己的大手覆盖住王耀的，回以更加深情的凝视。

他爱的是谁呢？

他，还是曾经的他？

伊万从不敢仔细的思考，他怕一旦认真起来，那些清晰的逻辑就会将他的幻想打乱，再次将他抛向空无一人的冰冷黑暗。

他受够了孤独。

不，他还是热爱孤独的。

但他难以忍受没有王耀的孤独。

哪怕是自欺欺人，能够这样与他并肩一阵子，也是好的。

即便是冷战结束后，世界也从没有哪一天是和平的，但对于联五的意识体来说，除却谈判桌上的针锋相对，大体上还算得上和谐友爱。

他知晓自己对另一个国家意识体的感情，就同样明白其它意识体也会有相同的情感。他相信，如果可以有所选择，他们中的大部分，都会希望成为一个普通人。

因此，在谈判桌下的日子，便不再有那么多刀光剑影。而是略带克制而又心照不宣地、对立场的轻微忽视——他们都在试图伪装成最为普通的人类。

对普通人类来说，勾肩搭背地进行群体活动，是再正常不过的事情。在听到阿尔弗雷德提议去王耀那里蹭汉语课的时候，总是与他唱反调的伊万，终于同他达成了共识。

闲暇的日子里，王耀会伪装成教师，以教授的身份在某些大学里开设一些公开课。哪怕是五千多岁的年纪，大部分人看到他这张娃娃脸，都会以为他是个年少有为的天才。

“事实是，他不但是个活的最久的老仙人，还是个博学家。”阿尔弗雷德在一旁吐槽到。

“你们是来干什么的？”王耀显然没料到这几个家伙会出现在教室里，看着一脸兴奋的阿尔弗雷德顿时觉得有些头痛。

“听说这里开了汉语兴趣班，hero来凑个热闹！”

你怎么到处凑热闹？

“才！才不是对汉语感兴趣呢！只是恰好路过罢了！”

这家伙还是一如既往的不坦诚。

“学会汉语就可以和美丽的东方美人促膝长谈，这可是哥哥我最近昼思夜想的研究课题呢～”

槽点太多一时间不知如何吐槽…

“万尼亚来见小耀还需要理由吗？”

“……”

“好吧”王耀揉了揉发酸的太阳穴，缓步走到讲台前“既然来了就好好学吧，半途而废的家伙可是会被永久除名的哦。”

伊万看着王耀核善的微笑里带着浓重的寒意，只觉得十分可爱。

他的小同志也与从前大不相同了。

“不知道大家有没有听说过拆字游戏。”王耀在黑板上用漂亮的板书写下了四个大字“众所周知，汉字是象形文字，都是根据图形演变而来的。而汉字的偏旁部首都有与之相对应的含义。为了更好的理解汉字，并激发同学们对汉字的兴趣，我们今天就来玩这个拆字游戏吧。”

“草字头，草、菜、花，与植物有关。”

“单立人，你、们、体，与人有关。”

“马字旁，驹、驾、骄，与马、驾驭有关。”

“三点水，波、汇、河，与水有关。”

王耀又在黑板上写下一个大大的债字“就像这个字，是由单立人和责任的责组成的，意思就是，欠债还钱是做人的责任哦！”

“我怀疑你在映射什么并且拥有了证据，另外hero我想起还有事就先走了…”

王耀笑着做出一个请的动作，目送阿尔弗雷德离开。

“我懂了！”弗朗西斯举起手“那么英.国就是，草原的中央——绿王…！”

“找死吗？！死胡子！”亚瑟不知从何处抽出了佩剑，并拉开一颗made in Russia的手雷，追着弗朗西斯跑了出去。

对于这些早就习以为常的王耀叹了口气，目光终于落在了他的小熊软糖身上。他乖乖蹲在一旁，举着厚厚的词典，一言不发。

“你今天好安静，怎么了吗？伊万。”

伊万沉默了半晌，抬起紫宝石般纯净的眼睛探入王耀的瞳孔，那漆黑的、深不见底的潭水，他在其中看不出一丝一毫的波澜。那里倒影着他的影子，他的、亦或是曾经被称作苏北辰的那个他。

他终是牵动起嘴角，微微笑了起来。

“没什么，我就是突然很好奇，你会如何形容我。”

“为什么不自己拆拆看呢？”王耀也笑了，缓步走过来蹲在伊万的身边。

“怎么办呢，拆了好多遍总觉得不对，想听小耀你亲自讲给我听呢。”伊万伸手将王耀左侧有些凌乱的头发别到耳后，而王耀顺势将头靠在了他的肩上。

“我只讲一次哦，伊万同志，你可要一字不差的听好了。”

“俄.罗.斯就是…”

“在夜晚降临，夕阳余晖中，目光里在我身边的那个人，是你。”

伊万笑了，俯身用额头轻轻顶住王耀的脑门，他们鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，滚烫的呼吸打在彼此的脸上，痒痒的，挠着他的心肝。王耀的睫毛纤长又浓密，嘴唇饱满又鲜红，颈部的皮肤白皙又光滑，乌黑的头发散发着清淡的香气。

这就是他，他的小同志。

作为一个全新的意识体，他与王耀有着更为甜蜜的情.事。无视了那些过往的对立、背叛、决裂，就像是一个崭新的开始，让他重新站在他挚爱的身侧。

就算他始终将他当作苏北辰又如何呢？他是苏北辰，苏北辰也是他，这唯他一人知晓的秘密，足够让他在这场感情的游戏中拿到最多的筹码。

王耀从未对他开口说爱，但他明白，王耀是爱他的，如果是作为一个普通人类的话。

王耀拉着他去看日落，他们坐在倾斜的草坡上，面对着遥远的海岸线。王耀起开一瓶酒，如饮水解渴一般灌入喉咙。

“很久以前，在我还没意识到自己身份的时候，我就在想，要是我以后喜欢的人是个酒鬼该怎么办，后来发现我自己就是个酒鬼。”王耀摇晃着一饮而尽后手中的空酒瓶，笑得十分好看，又将伊万手中刚打开的酒抢了过来。

“在我发现我与人类不同的时候，我就去喝了许多酒，那是我第一次喝得那样烂醉如泥。”王耀又饮尽了一瓶酒。

“第二次是在什么时候呢？大概是亚瑟带着那些罂粟来拜访我之后吧…”王耀又起开了第三瓶酒。

“那之后我就经常喝醉了…”灌下不知道多少瓶酒之后，王耀卸了力气，躺进了伊万的怀里，用手抓住他柔软的围巾，糊在自己脸上。

“小耀？”伊万突然有些不安，如果他是个擅长推演事情发展的人，也不会走到今天这个地步，好在先前一切都缓慢而有序的进行，而王耀突然的反常如一颗巨石，砸入他的心潭，掀起数丈波澜。

“苏…万物生长，眠而复醒…”

“维…居高起始，连绵不绝…”

“埃…生于微末，扎根泥土…”

“伊万”王耀抓紧了盖住脸庞的围巾，落日的霞光将他的手背映得通红。

“在夜晚降临，夕阳余晖中，目光里在我身边的那个人，是你。”

“生于微末，在黑暗中唤醒希望，缠绵我由始至终，同我贴紧大地的，也是你。”

“伊万，在下一个时代来临之前，就一直，一直与我并肩下去吧。”

伊万抓住王耀的手，将盖在他脸上的围巾掀开，俯下身轻轻覆上自己的唇。

“我有预感，即使在下一个时代，我们还会站在一起。”

永不分离。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -扑克设政治联姻  
> -苏露同体  
> -黑化预警  
> -微金钱  
> -有路人x耀情节请注意避雷

爱情无关痛痒，唯有利益至上。

世界上所有人都知道梅花国的国王，伊万布拉金斯基，用三座城池为聘，迎娶了黑桃国的那位大名鼎鼎的骑士长。无数郎情蜜意的动人佳话，撰写成人们茶余饭后的谈资，连梅花国内刚发行的金币上新填的人物小像，都在无时无刻不昭告着那位高高在上暴虐成性的君主，是如何宠爱这位异国的骑士，爱得热烈又张狂。

“才不是这样呢。”王耀听了男人用夸张的言语描绘着城里疯传的关于两人的浪漫情事，捧着肚子倒在床上，露出暖玉般白净的小腿，咯咯大笑起来“他对我可是厌恶极了，我们甚至到现在都没有说过几句话。”

“真的吗？”男子闻言，起身靠近那位年轻的骑士长，属于东方人娇小的身体陷入雪白的床单，四周散落的玫瑰花瓣也不及他唇瓣半分娇润，宽大粗糙的手掌包裹住他细腻光滑的肩膀，平日疏离到不可亵玩的表象下，汹涌着旎乱又香艳的红晕“怎么会有人，能抵挡得住这份摄人心魂的美丽呢？”

“那家伙可是布拉金斯基”王耀抱住男人的脖子，身体埋入他健硕的胸膛“他的眼里，可是只有利益，没有感情。”

“我不过是他牵制黑桃国的缓兵之计罢了。”

吻如同猛烈旋涡，将男人尚未说出口的疑问截停在朦胧夜色中，与皇帝陛下爱人偷情的快感是万丈之高的海浪，将他席卷入满是珍宝的深海，肆意猎取这世上最为连城的至宝，就像侵犯强者的领地，总能满足匍匐于地的蝼蚁们隐秘而狂妄的臆想。

“不必在意这种事情”事后王耀摆手，婉拒了男人承诺一生的邀约“这不过是个游戏而已。”

-

伊万布拉金斯基总是会以一种阴沉的眼神远远注视着他，隔着巨大狭长的餐桌，在烛火摇曳间，那种致命的危险总是恰到好处穿过食物的香气，钻入他敏感的神经。

第一次见他时，他就是那种表情。

大概是两国交战的那年，王耀带着兵，远赴与雪国的边境。众人皆知梅花国王骁勇善战，他们的王就是他们战场厮杀永无败绩的将军，漫天暴雪无法击垮那位勇士的意志，反而成为他们最为坚实有力的盔甲，呼啸着将剑锋没入敌人的咽喉。

当王耀与伊万的剑刃相抵，那位国王面无表情的脸上，难得一见得出现那种狠厉与阴沉。

“骑士长大人，您就是我辽阔国境中藏在雪原里的鹿，我会用闪着寒光的利箭，刺穿你那双四处逃窜、灵巧纤细的腿。”

就如这位君王猖狂厥词，黑桃国的军队在猛烈的炮火中节节败退---以梅花国同样惨重无比的伤亡为代价。

没人能在战争中获得真正的胜利。

那天，脱下盔甲披上繁缛华服，伊万的笑容里仍是高傲自负，他踏着精致的镶金皮靴，缓步走到王耀面前，即使高大的身形挡住吊顶水晶灯晃眼的光，他胸前整齐排列的宝石与勋章都在轻轻晃动的形体下闪闪发亮。

“请转告你们那无用的花瓶皇帝，我，布拉金斯基愿意撤兵，并自愿奉上三座城池以示诚意。”他笑着牵起王耀的手，放到唇边，抬起眼，王耀在其中看到了熟悉的阴冷“条件是，我要你——黑桃国的骑士长大人，嫁于我为妻。”

从来没有过这样的事。

那位睥睨天下的皇帝竟要放弃吞并黑桃国的绝佳机会，只为迎娶一个男人。

“我当然知道你是男人。”

伊万只给王耀留下了一个在阴影中被烛火勾勒的背影，那句话轻飘飘的，却是一条长长的素帛，绕着王耀的身体一圈又一圈跳着招摇的舞蹈，用死去将士们的亡灵打成一束解不开的死结，狠狠勒住他的心脏。

黑桃国骄傲高贵的骑士长，竟要嫁给一个男人。

王耀带回的不仅仅是作为战利品的三座城池，还有止不住的流言和属于战士的屈辱。

阿尔弗雷德抬手，面容冰冷又默然，指尖划过王耀的下颚，用力掐住他的下巴，蓝水晶一样美丽的眼睛贴近他的鼻梁，空气静得恐怖，炽热的呼吸声清晰可闻。

“我的骑士长大人，比我想象中还要手段高明。”

甩开手，将王耀摔在地上，阿尔弗雷德大笑着靠在因镶嵌无数珍宝而熠熠生辉的王位之上。

“既然他想要，那你嫁于他又有何妨。三座城池和天下安定，是值得一试的买卖。”说罢，又抽起一旁的佩剑把玩在手上“但你要永远记住，你，王耀，即便是死了，也永远是属于我黑桃国，属于我，阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯的骑士长。”

长剑挑开他颈口披风的纽扣，抛向空中，落于阿尔弗雷德的掌心，戏谑的笑意刻在君王的脸上，站在一旁的亚瑟却知道，那眼神里是猛兽被抢夺了食物时才会燃起得怒火，足够撑起尖锐的獠牙，撕开棕熊粗壮的后腿。

但无论是战场还是政治，野兽向来都是逐利的。

伊万为他准备了万顷宫殿，荷塘、温室、戏院，仿佛整个世界的趣事都被搬到了这座宫殿，甚至不用走出这里的大门，就能将天下四国的风貌尽收眼底。

这对因常年积雪而财力匮乏的梅花国来说，是何等的铺张。

百姓们看着王耀的眼中饱含鄙夷与怨恨，传颂着皇室的秘闻，要满怀恶意留下尖酸的揣度。

他便非要堕落与他们看。

与陌生的躯体纠缠，浸淫在不同的声音与气味，麻痹着身体与大脑，又在清醒时将目光探入伊万的眼睛，他贪婪搜刮着那一片紫罗兰沉淀中是否混了他所寻找的东西，却只能看到一如当年一样的神色：阴沉而冷漠。

“骑士长大人。”自负的君王难得在餐桌上搭话“您最近出门的次数太多了。”

“我不记得我们签了什么不允许我出门的条约。”王耀漫不经心地低头，手中的刀叉灵巧的挑开骨头上的嫩肉，鲜红的舌头卷着血色的酱汁擦过洁白的牙齿，美丽的蝴蝶都忍不住驻足在他胸前柔软飘香的发梢。

伊万恢复了一如往常的沉默，一言不发地将食物一盘一盘吞入腹中。王耀起身离开的举动也未曾惊扰他半分，他只是死死盯着他的背影，要盯出一个窟窿来，手里刀叉仍是止不住的撕扯着鹿肉的纤维，直至扔下餐具，徒手将肉塞满自己的嘴，沾满一身脏乱的油渍也阻止不了他如野兽般吞咽的动作。

直至餐桌上空无一物，他盯了对面王耀吃剩的肉半晌，起身将它一并塞入唇齿，用力撕咬如同失了理智。

腹胀令他难受，但胃中奇怪的空虚感更是令他抓狂。

他瘫倒在地上，斥走聚过来的侍从，猛烈地大笑起来。

“您又在折磨自己了。”罗德里赫靠着墙，这位他一手提拔起来的君主俨然受了猛蛊，这蛊使他暴食又怪异，甚至比以往更加残暴，无辜的亡灵从他手上飘起，能够围绕出火球一样的强光。

“罗德里赫”伊万声音低沉而沙哑“为什么，无论我吞咽下多少食物，胃里都感到如此空虚呢。”

罗德里赫看着狼狈的君主沉默了半晌，终于缓缓开口：

“殿下，食物能填满的，从来只有最底层的欲望。”

-

王耀执着于出轨的游戏，远不是因为耽于那肮脏的情欲，而是试图激怒那一向淡然自若的君主——没有野兽能容忍领地被侵犯的屈辱。

他要将这份屈辱原封不动地像王冠一样戴在他的头顶，却远远低估了这位君主的耐心。

他拥着新的男人耳鬓厮磨，如随风摇曳的火苗，燃烧着男人的低沉的嗓音。他从来不会选择同一个男人两次，用过后就弃之敝履，这才是他的作风。

显然这个男人是个例外。

王耀不知道是什么让他像着了魔一般疯狂地迷恋，或许是那澄澈又如血一般鲜红的眼睛里浓烈到呛人的爱意，又或许是那其中倒映出自己满是泪痕涨红的脸。他雪白的身体变得澄澈而又透明，就像他肮脏的灵魂在蜷缩、战栗与摇晃中抖落了一身淤泥。

男人不爱说话，只是双手捧着他的脸，安静的、用脆弱的表情凝视着他的眼睛。或是拾起他散落的黑色长发，垂着眼睛虔诚地落下轻柔的亲吻。他用躯体折磨蹂躏他千千万万遍，又用手掌捧起洁白的灵魂，将他包裹在温暖小心的温柔里，让他在天堂与狱火中四处流窜。

野蛮而粗暴，温柔而克制。

完全相斥的样子缝合在这个男人身上，王耀张了张嘴，终于吐出虚弱的声音：

“你叫什么名字？”

“伊利亚，骑士长大人。”男人牵起王耀的手放到嘴边，举手投足间王耀恍惚看到那位孤傲的君主，可他抬眼，血红的眸子里全是浓烈的温柔与爱意，全然没有那副熟悉的阴翳模样“我叫伊利亚。”

王耀轻轻叹了口气，抚上伊利亚的额头，汗水濡湿了他耳边的金发，这颜色同那位布拉金斯基竟是如此的相似。

“以后别再见了，伊利亚。”王耀轻轻吻住男人的嘴唇，最后舔舐着多年来这唯一令他愉悦的甜味，做出了最后的告别。

男人发着愣，双目失神，紧紧抱着王耀不肯放手，他将王耀扣在怀里，压在墙上如被枪弹惊扰的野兽，慌乱地露出尖锐的獠牙刺入他的纤长的脖颈，难以磨灭的痛楚敲打着王耀残存的理智，他看着自己的鲜血流淌着渗入地毯，熟悉的声音飘入耳蜗，模糊的意识里，他看到伊利亚抬眼，那鲜红的眸子里，俨然是那份梦魇般的阴沉。

那声音满是炽热沉沦的欲望，又冰冷刺骨。

“我射中你灵巧的腿了。”

“我的小耀……”

  
-

王耀死了。

黑桃国的国王愤而出兵，让伊万交出王耀的尸身。

两军交战中，梅花国王轻易夺回了那三座城池，又将战线往黑桃国推进了百里。伊万在阿尔弗雷德面前，面带嘲笑和讥讽，将王耀的骨灰抛撒到空中，冷漠地看着他张皇失措地跌下马，试图在硝烟与风沙里捉住那人留下的唯一痕迹。

这一仗，他输得很彻底。

一败涂地。

“你不该送他来我这刺探军情。”伊万将手中的空盒子扔到阿尔弗雷德面前“如你所愿，他的骨灰葬在了你黑桃国的大地上。”

“只可惜——”

“你永远触碰不到。”

将一切看到眼里的亚瑟无奈叹了口气，搀着失魂落魄的王坐上马，回头深深看了伊万一眼，做出最后的忠告：

“别怪我没提醒你，他会永远恨你。”

“恨我？我们本就是敌人。”伊万轻笑，不以为意。

“你知道我说的是谁。”

亚瑟平静的嗓音消失在策马飞驰扬起的沙尘里，伊万嘴角的笑意骤然消散。

“恨我？那真是乞求半生都得不到的珍贵东西呢。”

梅花国又占领了三座城池后意外收了兵，那三座城池正是洒下王耀骨灰的那片土地。世人都笑称布拉金斯基太过残忍，又对那位骑士长太过痴情。

却没人知道，伊万布拉金斯基，顶着另一个人的姓名和面容，将已经死去的王耀永远地关在了为他而建的伊甸园中。

“我不敢碰你，怕你厌恶我。怕我逼近，你会后退。”

“我压抑着这股剧烈的感情，这股几乎抽空我的感情。”

“我远离你，却又近乎疯狂地想要触碰你。”

“你为什么不看着我？为什么不看着我？”

“我嫉妒那些男人，所以我悄悄地一个个将他们肢解，扔入森林喂狗。”

“但我决定宽恕你。”

“哦，对了，你那为一无是处的主人，阿尔弗雷德……”伊万捏住王耀的下巴“我为了将你永远留在身边，可是费了不少力气。”

“你恨我吧，如果恨能让我永远在你眼睛里占据最显眼的位置。”

“请用生命恨我吧，恨我到死吧。”

“我将永远纠缠你，践踏你这高高在上居于神坛中一般的灵魂，同我一起坠入肮脏不堪的污泥。”

“直到你我的死亡——”

王耀笑了，轻轻揽住他的脖子，清淡的血腥味还缠绕在他的指尖。

“伊利亚——不，伊万布拉金斯基。”

“请看着我，卸掉你那奇怪的伪装。堂堂正正的看着我。”

“永远看着我，不是用那因压抑而变得阴沉冷漠的神色。”

“用你那直白的、残忍的爱意凝视我吧。”

“如果你按照我说的做，那么我的恨与爱，将全部留给你。”

“殿下，我想说，我很喜欢你这副爱而不得的样子。”

-

梅花国王伊万布拉金斯基，再也不会因为胃袋的空虚而暴食了。

他终于得到这世间，最美味的食物。


End file.
